fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog (WC Sunamaru)
LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog is a multi-platform game for the Nintendo Switch, XBox one, PS4 and PC, co-developed by Travelers Tales and Sonic Team and published by Sega and Warner Bros. Games. Gameplay LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog features some notable changes to the basic LEGO game formula. The most notable of these changes is the game having 2D sections, similar to The Sonic level in LEGO Dimensions. The game also has more emphasis on the platforming and high-speed gameplay of the main series, with puzzles that can either be done quickly and/or on the move. You also get a rank at the end of each level based on how well you did, ranging from D, C, B, A and S. Earining an S rank unlocks a new character. Free play lets you use characters you've unlocked to access new areas and find collectables. The game also features an open world. This open world features various locations from the series, and is filled with puzzles and sidequests, which unlock gold bricks, new characters, and other goodies. Story The story revolves around Eggman trying to steal the master emerald to power a giant orbital robot in his plot of world domination, and the heroes, naturally, trying to stop him. TBA Characters A list of characters can be found here. Open World TBA Extras Extras are unlocked by finding a Red Star Ring in each level (Though some can be purchased from the very start of the game). The level they are found in will be added later. *Rings x2: Multiplies the value of rings by 2. *Rings x2: Multiplies the value of rings by 4. *Rings x5: Multiplies the value of rings by 6. *Rings x8: Multiplies the value of rings by 8. *Rings x10: Multiplies the value of rings by 10. *Ring Magnet: Increased the collection radius of rings. *Red Star Ring Radar: Shows an arrow that points towards red rings you haven't found yet. *Unlimited Super: Lets you use super modes for as long as you'd like. *Regenerate Hearts: Makes characters regenerate their health. *Invincability: Chraracters no longer take damage. *Eggman Disguises: Gives all characters (Including enemies and NPCs) Glasses with fake noses and mustaches that look like Eggman, similar to the famous Groucho Marx glasses. Allows anyone to accept Eggmissions. *Fall Rescue: Saves you if you fall off edges *Destroy on Contact: Destroys destructable objects when you touch them. *Gotta Go Fast: Gives all characters Speed and Rail Grinding abilities. *Smash Dash: Makes all spin dashes able to break Cracked LEGO Blocks. *Quick Brake: Makes characters stop more quickly. *Blast Proccessing: Replaces all music and sound effects with Sega Genesis versions. Purely cosmetic. Can be purchased at the start of the game. *Rings to Studs: Replaces rings with studs. Purely cosmetic. Can be purchased from the start of the game. *Helium Voices: Makes all voice lines higher pitched. Pureley cosmetic. Can be purchased at the start of the game. *Big Head Mode: Makes all characters have larger heads. Pureley cosmetic. Unlocked at the start of the game. Trivia * Category:Articles under Construction Category:Lego Games Category:Lego (series) Category:LEGO Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:SEGA Games Category:SEGA Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Category:Sonic Team Category:Mighty Minifigures Games